The Infamous 'Chibi' Mustang
by bohr-d
Summary: [dedicated to Shadowed Kitsune, oneshot] It starts out as an oddly peaceful day in Central, until Roy Mustang gets word that SHE is coming to town. And the poor Elrics, they get dragged into the mess as well. Meet the Infamous Marie 'Chibi' Mustang...


**The Infamous "Chibi" Mustang **-samuraiduck27

A/N: Gah… I know I should be working on the other stories… so don't pelt me with things, okay? Well, this is what happens after one too many short jokes and when a friend gets an idea for a fic that I steal and warp.

Roxy, this one's for you. AND DON'T CALL ME A CHIBI ANYMORE!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: SD27 owns only her OC. The plot idea belongs to Roxy, who was stupid enough to email me the idea in a form of an insult. (twitches) I'll get you for that, you know.

**NOTES: Okay… Hughes is one of my favorite characters, so just pretend that Ep. 25 went a little differently, k? I don't wanna spoil it for those who haven't, but as I was writing this last night, that episode was on and I started bawling at the end. I always do. And then I decided to tweak the plotline for my ficlet. Hehe.**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny, beautiful day in Central. For once, there was nothing major going on at the Military HQ there, and everything was rather peaceful. A normal day that was welcomed by the State Alchemists and military personnel stationed there.

Roy Mustang sat at his desk, finishing up the last of a surprisingly small load of paperwork when a knock at the door interrupted him. He leaned back into his seat and sighed, calling out, "Enter!" to whomever was waiting outside.

The door opened, and a young woman with stoic features, short blond hair held up by a clip, and expressionless brownish-red eyes walked in.

"Yes, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Roy asked.

Riza Hawkeye handed him a slip of paper, "Telegram for you, Sir."

Roy thanked her and opened up the folded paper, scanning the message while Riza waited- in case she was needed to send a reply or something.

He threw it to his desk a minute later, feeling the sudden urge to char-broil something. …So he chose the tree outside his window. With a snap of his fingers the poor tree burst into flames and Hawkeye gave him a slight questioning look. They didn't call him the Flame Alchemist for nothing.

"Sir?"

Roy glared at the telegram, "…She's coming."

"Pardon me sir, but _who_ exactly is coming?"

"_Her._"

"Aah. Oh. By the way, Fullmetal's on his way here as well. He called from the station and said he'd be here within an hour or so."

Roy clenched his fist; why him? And today had started out wonderful too! Little paperwork, no emergencies, beautiful day…

And to think, three hours more and he could have gone home. Now he had to deal with whom he labeled the Fullmetal Pipsqueak and _her._

_Somebody up there hates me…_

* * *

If one looked into First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's office about an hour and a half later, they'd see the blonde working quietly at her desk, and a suit of armor sitting on a bench in the corner. The suit of armor actually was the body of a boy name Alphonse Elric, brother to the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, who at the moment, was in a meeting with Mustang.

The two were sitting in a comfortable silence that was broken when a loud, grumbling, blue blur rushed through the halls past the office's open door, heading straight for the Colonel's office, followed by a few guards chasing after her.

Al would've raised an eyebrow, if he had one, and turned to Hawkeye for an explanation. There was a faint trace of a smirk on the normally stoic woman's face, and Al vaguely wondered if he should be worried.

"Ummm… Hawkeye-san? Who was that?" the boy asked.

Riza looked at him, "That's right, you've never been around when she comes in, have you? That is one of the small remainder of Roy's family. A loud-mouthed, whirlwind of a girl. She's really quite sweet when she wants to be."

"How's she related to the Colonel?"

* * *

After a bit of rushing around, telling various personnel not to let _Her_ get anywhere near his office when she made an appearance, securing his house keys and hoping for once that he had lost the spare he kept at home, Roy was in the middle of a tirade against a young, short, blonde-braided teen known as the Fullmetal Alchemist, or simply, Edward Elric.

"Honestly, can't you go through one mission without causing major property damage?" Roy yelled at the teen, who just gave him a "I-don't-really-care" look.

He was about to continue yelling when the door was kicked open and both males looked up just in time to see the same blue and blonde blur race up to Roy and tackle him.

"Roy-itoko!" it yelled, hugging Roy before it got shoved off by the angry Flame Alchemist.

Ed blinked at this display before bursting into laughter.

"I told those fools not to let you in here! And what did I say about doing that, you baka?" Roy fumed, black eyes blazing with anger.

The blur, now identified as a girl, pouted at him from her spot on the ground, "Aww… I'm sorry, Roy-itoko… but still! I come all this way just to see you and what do I get? A shove from a grumpy pyro who calls me stupid." she got up and glared up at him, since she was at least a foot shorter than the guy, "You're such a jerk, Roy!"

Ed's laughing caught the newcomer's attention and she whacked him over the head, "Stop laughing! Who are you anyways, Kid?"

The boy rubbed his head and glared at the girl, "Who're you calling Kid?" he yelled, his sensitivity to short jokes flaring up.

"Whoa now, down boy! I only assumed since you're really short for a guy. You're what… 12?"

"15! And who are you calling a tiny bug that escapes the wrath of a shoe because he's so small that he fits in the grooves and can't get squashed? Huh?"

Roy had sat back in his seat, watching the 'entertainment' as the bickering had gone on.

The blonde girl turned grey eyes to her cousin, pleading silently for some help, to which Roy smirked and didn't reply.

After Ed had stopped ranting and calmed down a bit, Roy took the opportunity to introduce them to each other and hopefully get his cousin out of his hair.

"Edward, meet my insane-"

"Who are you calling insane, Flamey?"

"Don't call me that! Anyways, my insane 15 year old cousin Marie Mustang. Marie, meet Edward Elric. Now can you _leave_? We were in the middle of a meeting before you destroyed my door and busted in."

Marie ignored him and grinned at Ed, "Ohhh… so _you're_ the Fullmetal Pipsqueak Roy-itoko says is as big of a pain in the ass as I am! Nice to meet ya!"

"Pipsqueak! I wouldn't be talking! You're what? Four inches shorter than me? You look like you're 10 years old, Chibi-chan!"

Ed found himself with a glowing index finger pressed to his forehead in a split second.

"Not a smart move, Fullmetal. Not smart at all…" muttered Roy.

The girl narrowed her eyes and glared at Ed, "While my cousin here's the Alchemist of Flame, my specialty is illusion alchemy. I can make you appear as a two foot high, old, bald midget if I wanted, you know. SO DON'T CALL ME CHIBI!"

Ed gulped, "Y-you're a State Alchemist?"

She scoffed and grimaced, "Hell no! Like I'd want to be a dog of the military like Roy here."

"But you're wearing a military uniform…"

"Oh! I nabbed this from Roy last time I was here. How do you think I got past the doors? My meanie cousin tells them to not let me in every time I come here." she lowered her hand, "Roy taught me some alchemy when I was little and I picked up on it. It's meh hobby."

The black haired man sighed from behind his desk, "'Rie? Can you please go…?"

The girl frowned and shrugged, "Fine. Fine. Fine; I'll go see Riza-san and everyone else I guess. We're gonna have _so_ much fun, Roy! I'm staying for a month this time! Aren't you glad?"

"A _MONTH_! IS YOUR MOTHER INSANE?"

"No… actually she only said to stay a week, but since you're my bestest and favoritest cousin I decided to stay longer!"

"…I'm your only cousin…"

"Which makes you all the more special!"

Roy banged his head on the desk, and a faint whine of "why me?" was heard.

"Aww… you know you love me, Roy! And I promise I won't burn down the kitchen this time!"

Cue louder and painful sounding banging from Roy's area of the room.

Marie sighed and headed to the door, "Well, nice meeting ya, Shortie! Oh, and Roy?"

The Colonel lifted his head weakly from his desk to see a scarily-serious Marie looking at him from the door.

"It's good to see you again. I missed you, Roy. Ja ne, now!"

The girl bounded down the hall, and Roy and Ed could hear a crash and then a cry of "Hughes-san! Hiya!" and a happy response from said man before they could hear him going on about his daughter to Marie.

The raven-haired Colonel groaned, "Sometimes I wonder if we're related, I really do…"

* * *

"YOU'RE _WHAT_?"

Roy smirked as he leaned back in his chair, "You heard me Fullmetal. That's your new assignment, since I really have nothing for you at the moment."

Ed could only glare at the man in front of him, "But I have research to do! What about the Philosopher's Stone?"

"I'm sure you can put that on hold, or work on it in your spare time."

"But Colonel!"

"No buts, Edward. You'll be in charge of making sure 'Rie doesn't go and destroy half the city while she's here. She may be slightly eccentric, and a bit of a handful…"

"She's a freaking psycho!"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about her that way. I'm the only one who can do that. Besides- you just met her… and she was on one of her sugar and or caffeine induced rages. She's not usually that bad."

Mumbling to himself, Ed pouted and clenched his fists, "…There's so way I'm babysitting that girl."

"It's not babysitting if she's your age, Ed. Now; there's some rules you need to go by while watching her."

"Joy."

Mustang got up from his chair and started pacing around the room, "1) Do _not_, under _any_ circumstances, let her have any coffee or very sugary substances. She'll end up going on a hyper-active rampage worse than what you saw earlier. 2) Don't let her use her alchemy. She's been known to change random people's images and she wears herself out very easily that way- since her Equivalent Exchange is a portion of her energy and giving up the subject's original looks. 3) Don't mention anything related to sporks, fire, ducks, or pickles. Believe me, she'll go ranting. Same goes for world domination. 4) She may be annoying, and at times you may want to strangle her. But she's still my baby cousin, and if you harm one hair on her head you're going to get your ass fried. Is that understood?"

Ed blinked, "No sugar or coffee, no alchemy, and don't kill the psycho. Got it. Geez- you sound like you're her father or something."

"I'm going to ignore that last comment…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Marie was busy going around and visiting various people… or scaring the hell out of them… whichever the case would be. She had talked animatedly with Hughes for a while, getting caught up since she'd been gone over a year, scared Havoc and then pulled the cigarette he was smoking out of his mouth and stomped on it- meanwhile, telling him it was bad for him- and now she was visiting probably her favorite person in the military-besides her cousin- Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Riza-san!" she smiled, bursting in the door and trying to give the surprised woman a hug, but backed off at the look on her face.

"Hello, Marie-chan. How've you been the past few months?"

"Meh. Nothing big's been happening lately. Boring! So, I decided to come visit you guys; though Roy threw me out of his office after I tackled him and got into a verbal war with the Fullmetal Pipsqueak. He called me chibi-chan! Argh!"

"Well… you are shorter than Brother, and that's hard to come by." a voice said, scaring the girl.

"Gah! Who said that?" Marie yelled, clutching her heart.

"I did."

The teen looked around and saw a suit of armor staring at her from across the room, "You… you can talk? That's so cool!"

Al blinked, "Umm. I'm Alphonse Elric. You can call me Al."

"You're brothers with that punk Ed? Geez- you must be a saint to put up with his ranting. The name's Marie Mustang, I'll let you call me 'Rie since you seem nice enough."

"Nice to meet you, 'Rie-san."

"Whoa- 'Rie-san'? No, no… 'Rie'll be fine. Hmm… how old are you anyways? You sound like you're still a kid."

"I'm 14."

"Really? I'm 15 here."

The two began to talk about their families and things they liked to do and such, and Marie's sugar-induced high had all but gone away. They were in the middle of talking about their favorite animals when the door was kicked open again and a furious Ed stomped in.

"So this is where she's been." he muttered.

"Brother, you've met Marie, ne?" Al asked.

"Unfortunately. How come she's not all psycho anymore?"

Marie blinked, "Psycho? Okay, listen up. I'm not a psycho. Now, if you wanna see psycho, you should have seen Roy when he was younger. That was a sight to see!"

"Okay then… let's go, Al. Err… whatever your name is, you're coming too."

"Why?"

"Because… your cousin said so."

* * *

"_This_ is where Mustang lives?" Ed gaped, looking at the fairly large house located a few blocks from HQ.

"Yep. How he pays for it, I dunno. 'Specially since he's the only one who lives here, last I checked. You guys want something to eat? I'm gonna go change- can't wear Roy's old uniform all day, now can I?" Marie replied, pulling a spare key out from underneath a flowerpot and opening the door.

The three walked in, and Marie led them to the kitchen, telling them to help themselves while she raced upstairs, where a loud bang was heard moments later.

"Umm… what was that, Brother?" Al asked as there was more mumbling and cursing coming from upstairs.

Ed glanced at the staircase and swallowed the bite of sandwich he was eating, "Don't know and don't really care, Al." he replied.

Al sighed at his brother and began to wander around the house, while bangs and crashes, as well as yells of "Where'd he put my stuff?", "More miniskirts?", "He's using my room for _storage_?", and "That jerk!" resounded through the building.

* * *

About half an hour later a grumbling Marie slid down the stair rail and stomped off into the kitchen. Ed blinked as she rummaged through the counters, looking for something to eat.

'Is it just me, or did she shrink a few inches?" he muttered to himself, hoping Marie wouldn't hear.

The cabinet door slammed shut and a homicidal-looking blonde girl glared daggers at the boy.

"What was that?" she growled.

Ed sweat dropped and started to back away- Marie had found a rolling pin on a nearby countertop and was brandishing it threateningly. It oddly reminded him of Winry and her wrench, to tell the truth.

"It just… looks like you are? Umm… can you stop aiming for my head with that thing?" Ed replied, dodging the rolling pin that got sent his way.

Al came in a few seconds later as he had heard the ruckus and was wondering what was going on. He took a look at the two and stepped in between them.

"Brother, what did you do this time?" he asked, grabbing the rolling pin from Marie's hands.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You said I shrunk!"

Al looked at Marie and had the same impression as she was dressed in a pair of way too long jeans that were rolled up several times to the ankles and a baggy black t-shirt- both of which looked as if they belonged to someone else.

Marie noticed the look and raised an eyebrow, "What?" she asked, "Flamey did something with my stuff, so I had to borrow some clothes from him."

She grabbed a bag of pretzels that had been in the cupboard and sat down on a stool, munching on them and looking at the two, who were giving her odd looks.

"What?" she said in between mouthfuls of pretzel, "I got somethin' on my face?"

Al was the one to speak up, "Didn't you bring anything with you? I mean, you couldn't have just worn the Colonel's old suit and expected him to have all your stuff ready for you here, right? You said yourself, 'Rie, that you only gave him a half-day's notice."

Marie sweat dropped, "I uh… left my suitcase on the train."

Ed rolled his eyes, "Geez; she's a nut job and forgetful. Great." he muttered, earning himself a pair of glares from Marie and Al.

"Brother, be nice!"

"You wanna say that again, Shortie?"

* * *

Ed, Al, and Marie made their way down to the park; Al had suggested that Marie pick the destination, and she had opted for a walk through the park, as she hadn't been there in a few years. The last few times she had com up to visit her cousin she either didn't have time to go or forgot about it.

"Come on you two!" Marie yelled, acting like a kid, before running ahead and tripping over the rolled-up cuffs of her borrowed jeans; landing on her butt rather hard.

Ed and Al rushed over to see if she was okay; Ed holding back a chuckle or two.

"You okay?" Ed asked while Al helped Marie up.

"Fine and dandy." she grumbled sarcastically, "Stupid feet… stupid pants…"

The group walked for a few more minutes, until the park came into sight and Marie got a big grin on her face before running over there, the Elric brothers right behind her.

"Wait for us, 'Rie!" Al called, following the girl through the trees and down a small hill that lead to a bank of a small river that evidently ran through the park.

Marie made an abrupt halt at the bank of the river, causing Ed to stop quickly as well, and Al too- who bumped into his older brother and ended up making him go headfirst into the water.

Marie broke into laughter at the sight of a sopping wet Ed Elric stomping his way from the middle of the calm, rather shallow river, up to the pair still on the banks. Ed wasn't too happy, and yelled for Marie to shut up. Al apologized, but Ed kept saying it was Marie's fault.

"Why'd you have to go and stop so suddenly anyways, Mustang?" Ed asked, wringing out his braid and frowning at the girl.

She pointed over a few feet away, where a group of ducklings and their mother were gliding on the water, "I love ducks. My favorite animals, you know. That and cats too. One of the little ones was lagging behind, so I helped it into the river."

"…You saw that from all the way at the enterance of the park?"

"No, baka- I always like coming over here; I only stopped because of the duckie."

Al decided to cut in before his hot-headed brother could comment on the insult, "So… how about we take that walk now, 'Rie? Brother?"

* * *

The next few weeks passed rather quickly. A good amount of the time found the trio out and about the city, doing various things, at the HQ, bugging Roy or -in the case of the Elrics- doing some research on the Stone, and a few times 'Rie and the boys went over to the Hughes' residence. Elycia had taken a shine to Marie a few years back, when she had started coming in yearly to see her cousin, and Marie loved the little girl as if she were a sister.

Elycia giggled as she and Marie played out in the yard, "Marie onee-san! Lookie what I made!"

Marie smiled, "Wow- that's really pretty!" she said as Elycia held up a crown made of daisies that she had picked from the backyard.

"Kaa-san showed me how ta make one… d'ya wanna make one too?" the girl replied, putting the crown on her head, only to have it slip.

Marie laughed and straightened it, "You're gonna have to show me how- I don't know how to make one."

"Okay- I'm gonna teach you. First you need some pwetty fwowers…"

* * *

Ed grumbled as he flipped through another useless book, they were getting nowhere on the Stone. He thought he heard the sound of a door opening and then closing behind him, but shrugged it off and continued working. That proved to not be a very good move as seconds later, something dropped down onto his head, obscuring his vision and a very familiar voice yelled "Boo!" into his ear.

The golden-eyed boy yelped and shot up at the motions, ripping part of whatever was blocking his eyesight off, "What the heck!"

He looked around to see Marie in hysterics on the ground in front of him, while Al was helping Elicia fix the crown of daisies that was perched on his armored head.

Rolling his eyes at Marie, he smirked at Al, "Nice crown you got there, Al. Did Elicia make it for you?"

The little girl nodded, "Hai! And Marie onee-san made the one you gots! But now the fwowers are all messy and in your hair."

Ed looked down at the flowers clutched in his hand to the girl laughing on the ground, about to apologize for ruining it when a bee flew out of one and stung him right on the nose.

"Itai! That really hurt!" he exclaimed, throwing the flowers to the ground and clutching his nose.

Marie looked at him from her spot on the floor and burst into fresh laughter at the look on his face. Al and Elicia gave him 'are-you-okay' looks.

Ed sighed and kicked Marie's leg lightly, "It's not that funny!"

"But… the bee… your face… hahahahaha!" was all he could get out of her.

"Did Marie onee-san's crown have a bee in it? Owies… I'ma gonna go get Kaa-san. She can fix your nose up really good!" Elicia said before going to go get Gracia.

Ed ripped off the remains of the crown and glared at Marie, who was still laughing on the floor.

"You did that on purpose! I bet you put the bee in there in hopes I would get stung!" Ed accused the girl.

Marie, by this point, had gotten her laughing down to chuckles and shook her head at the braided teenager in front of her, "As hilarious as that was, Elric, I assure you, I had nothing to do with that other than put the crown on your head."

"I doubt that! You've been torturing me for the past month; how do I know this wasn't another one of your little tricks?"

"Torturing? Whoa now… that's going a little too far, Elric."

"First there was the whole thing in Mustang's office the first day, then the park incident, you constantly insult my height and intelligence-"

"And you don't do the same to me?" Marie interrupted sarcastically, getting up and glaring at the alchemist in front of her.

"- not to mention to trip me all the time, when you used your alchemy property and went around parading as me and causing all sorts of trouble, and how could we forget the time where you almost _shot_ me when you begged Lt. Hawkeye to teach you to fire a gun on one of her breaks, and a whole ton of other things!"

By this time, Ed was practically radiating anger towards the grey-eyed girl standing in front of him. Marie was standing there wide-eyed, thinking whether she should run, defend herself, or apologize to Ed.

She picked a mix of the last two. "Elric- I didn't do half of those things on purpose you know. And you're the one who calls me a psycho and a klutz! And as for the short jokes- you shouldn't be talking!"

"That's because you are a psycho! And a klutz! Not to mention the most annoying person I've ever had the misfortune of meeting! I-"

"The feeling's mutual, pal!" Marie once again interrupted.

Ed went on as if he had never been interrupted, "-can see why Mustang ordered us to baby-sit you! It's so he didn't have to see any more of you than he was _forced_ to!"

An eerie silence fell between the group in the room, waiting for the next move. It came in the form of a loud, painful sound before the group watched as Marie stormed out of the room. Ed held his stinging, red cheek where the girl had slapped him and winced as he heard the front door slam shut, signaling Marie's departure of the Hughes' residence. Almost instantly Ed was bombarded with angry voices.

"I can't believe you did that, Brother!"

"You made Marie onee-san cwy! Meanie!"

"Edward, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Ed just stood there, in a bit of shock, "I…I didn't mean for it to come out like that…" he muttered.

Gracia sighed and led him to a chair while she looked at his nose and treated the bee sting, "It doesn't matter whether you meant to say it or not, Edward. The thing of the matter is that you did say that, and you can't go back and change it."

Al spoke up from his corner of the room, "…I sure hope that the Colonel doesn't find out about this, Ed."

Said boy paled, "…My butt is so fried for this…"

* * *

"Mustang? Mustang! Mu- err, Marie? You here?" Ed called into the Mustang home when he and Al arrived there after gathering their things and running back.

"'Rie? 'Rie, are you home?" Al called.

The two brothers got no response, so they decided to split up- Ed took the ground level and Al searched the upper floor.

Al came upon Marie's closed door and knocked on it; but after getting no response from inside the room, Al twisted the silver doorknob to find it unlocked.

"Umm, 'Rie? Are you in here? Ed's really sorry about-"

Al stopped talking as he noticed that the room was devoid of any life forms resembling the missing Marie, and looked around the small space. Nothing was out of place, or thrown, so Marie coming home and throwing a fit, or packing up options were scratched off of his mental list.

Before he exited, Al noticed a white paper envelope sitting on top of the bookshelf, within sight of Al's vision, but more likely than not too high for Roy or Ed to see. Curious to see what it was, Al walked over to the bookshelf and plucked the object from its resting place.

It had his name written in scratchy cursive Al recognized to be Marie's. He opened it to find a sheet of paper; a letter to him and Ed from Marie.

* * *

_Pipsqueak and Al-_

_I'm a heading back home. I had fun with you guys while it lasted, but I think I've worn out my welcome. You were right Shortie, for once. Roy-itoko always has someone 'babysit' me each time I come over to visit._

_I guess I am a nuisance, but that's how I've always been. I just want to make Roy laugh again with me. But him being a Dog of the Military's really changed that, it seems. He doesn't have time for his baka-chan of a cousin anymore. Heh, and to think I thought it'd be me who was outgrowing coming out to see him._

_Thanks for shining a light on things for me, you two. And don't worry- I won't tell Flamey about our little spat, Chibi. Don't need you getting burned to a crisp. …Then again, that'd be funny as hell…_

_Well, I hope to see you guys someday, so good luck on your quest to find the Stone. I probably won't be coming around the HQ anymore, as I'm more of a pest than I originally thought. I'll write when I get the chance, and I'll make Roy-itoko keep the letters for you. And he won't read them. I'll threaten him with getting turned into a balding, fat, 60 year old man again. That'll teach him. I think I have pictures of that… if I find them, I'll send ya a copy. Mwhahaha and etcetera. _

_Thanks for the laughs, Ed, and Al, and… sorry for the trouble I caused. (ie- the park, the posing as you, almost shooting you, as well as all that other stuff)_

_Later, much-_

_The Infamous Marie "Chibi" Mustang _

* * *

Ed was coming up from the basement when he ran smack into Al as the younger sibling was getting ready to head out the door.

"What's the hurry, Al?" Ed asked, rubbing his arm where he had collided with Al.

"'Rie! She left- she's going home! We need to get to the train station!" Al exclaimed.

"Hold on a second, Al. If she wants to leave, that's her problem, not ours." Ed replied.

Al walked out the door and yelled at his brother, who was standing at the threshold of the house. "No, Brother! It's your fault! You were the one who made her so upset she left! So you should go down to the train station and try to keep her from leaving!"

And with that, he ran down the streets, trying to get to the train station before Marie could depart. By the looks of the letter, and the time lapse between Marie's exit of the Hughes' residence, the Elrics' leave, and what had just happened, he might be able to catch the girl before she could board the train.

Ed watched his brother go, a frown on his face, when he noticed a sheet of paper lying on the ground near him. Picking it up, he scanned it, and felt a small wave of guilt come over him.

_She's really upset… aw man, this sucks. Maybe I should go apologize to her; I mean- she wasn't that bad. And I did start a lot of stuff too… _he thought.

Ed growled before crumpling up the paper and throwing it to the ground before taking off after Al.

* * *

_**The 2:15 Express will be departing the station in 5 minutes; please have your boarding passes ready at the gate. **_

Al and Ed had caught up with each other and raced into the station just in time for a short apology to Marie and to try to get her to get off the train.

They jumped over the gate and raced through the crowds, passed the boarding pass collector and got yelled at, and skidded to a stop in front of the 2:15 Express.

They were all ready to go and find Marie, but when seeing the little scene in front of them, they face faulted into the ground. Roy, Hughes, Riza, Fuery, and Marie were all standing at the platform, seeing Marie off as it seemed.

"What's wrong with you two?" Hughes asked from his spot near the tracks.

"Yes… you're acting rather strange." added Riza, standing next to a sweatdropping Roy whohad a grinning Marie attached to his waist.

"I'ma gonna miss you guys! But Mum needs me at home… not fair!" Marie pouted, letting go of her cousin and walking over to the two brothers, an evil little smirk on her face.

Ed sputtered, "W-what? You're leaving to go home? Not because I yelled at you and said that nasty stuff? What the hell!"

Al sighed at his brother's outburst, Marie gave him a pitying look, and Ed gulped as the veeeeeery protective-of-his-baby-cousin-even-though-she's-annoying-as-hell Roy Mustang glared down at him.

"Mind repeating what you said to her, Fullmetal?" he asked in a steely voice.

Ed turned to the grey-eyed girl, who at the moment was holding in laughter at the scene.

"Umm… what about that letter, 'Rie?" Al asked.

Marie blinked, "Oh yeah… I was wondering if you'd find that. Well, I was pretty pissed off when I got back, then Roy called and said that my Mum called him to tell him that she needed me home and that I was three weeks overdue to be back. Then, he said next time I came over it'd just be me and him since he was really busy this time and the time before that so we couldn't really hang out. THEN, I called Maes's house to tell you guys I was leaving, but Gracia said you already left; I wrote the letter thingy as a prank and to see if it'd get you down here in time for me to say bye before I left. Looks like I was right!"

By this time, Al was sweat dropping and Ed had a twitch in his forehead. He had ran down here for nothing? For a silly little prank made by one hell of an annoying teenage girl.

"So… you're not really mad? About earlier?" Ed asked gently.

Roy was still demanding to know what was going on, and in turn was being ignored by Ed and Marie, but had gotten a hold of Al…

Marie adopted a wicked look and pointed two glowing, gloved, fingers at Ed's head. Automatically he was illusioned to look like a 4 inch high version of himself.

"That'll teach ya." she grinned as the mini-Ed started yelling at her in a high-pitched voice.

Al gave a worried look to his brother and Marie, the latter of which said it should wear off in about 5-10 minutes or so.

The last call for the train sounded, and Marie said farewell to everyone before boarding the train. Farewell meaning she glomped her cousin for old times' sakes, saluted Riza, hugged Maes, Fuery, and Al, and avoided stepping on Ed.

"Have a safe trip home, 'Rie!" Al called.

"Hehe- just make sure Ed doesn't get stepped on!" she replied.

"Don't cause too much trouble for your poor mother, 'Rie." Roy told her.

"As long as you don't murder the pipsqueak for yelling at me, Flamey."

The alchemist frowned as Fuery and Maes stifled laughter at the nickname, earning a glare from Roy.

"And next time- I'll stay for _two_ months! Wouldn't that be great?"

The group at the station paled considerablyat the thought, but the blonde girl didn't notice as the train began pulling out of the station and sped up until it was out of sight.

There was a pop and Ed returned back to normal, with some cursing against the girl who had done that to him.

"Baka chibi-chan." he muttered, getting a whack on the head from a certain Colonel as he walked by on his way out of the station.

"Now Ed," he said, a smirk on his face that could only mean things were about to get toasted, "I'd like to hear more about this… argument… you had with 'Rie-chan…"

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. IT'S DONE! This took me about… 3 months to make as it was always on a back burner. Yeah.

Read and review please- this is my first FMA ficcie, and I'd like some feedback.

Ja mata!

SD27


End file.
